


And What a Scandal It Would Be

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Nyx in his infinite wisdom decides to invite the Lady Lunafreya back to his room after the party. What he doesn't expect is for her to actually turn up.Nyx x Luna. Sex. One Night Stands. Woman on Top.





	And What a Scandal It Would Be

Nyx had absolutely no fucking idea what had gotten into him; what he had done was utterly inappropriate, probably grounds to get himself fired from the Crownsguard and deported from Insomnia. But he had done it anyway, invited the fucking Oracle, Lady Lunafreya back to his room after the party. The absolute worst part about this whole thing though? She had said yes. 

So now here he was. Pacing up and down his small room at the Citadel, temporary accommodations for those who worked late and didn’t want to try and find their way home. He didn’t know what to do, should he take his shirt off? Take the braids out from his hair? Six did any of it really matter? It seemed like so much time and then none was spent worrying that he was startled when there was finally a knock at his door. He had almost managed to convince himself that she wasn’t going to show. 

He still didn’t expect her to be on the other side once he opened the door. Had to struggle to hold in the gasp of surprise that threatened to escape when he saw her. She didn’t say anything to him, just made eye contact with him while a soft smile graced her lips. She pushed past him, closed the door behind her. Not wanting to linger in the hallway where anyone might see her. 

She was dressed in a soft white nightgown, probably worth more than he earned in a year. White was such an uncommon colour in Lucis, she stood out so much, radiant and pure compared to the all-black decor in the room. 

She looked up at him and smiled, a little bit shy and well, a little bit not. It made Nyx’s heart race. She was the soft, white picture of innocence but then, somewhere deep down, he could see that she knew exactly what she wanted. 

She initiated while he stood there dumbfounded, a hug to start with. Her arms came around him, gentle, soft, tentative. Almost like he might say no, almost like he might send her away; even though he was the one who invited her. The one that had made his intentions absolutely clear, she could still say no, even though she was here. 

She curled against Nyx like she had always belonged there; tucking her head against his chest. She smelt amazing, like exotic flowers. Nyx was sure it was some sort of exotic Tenebraen perfume that he would never be able to name but knew he would never forget. She was warm against his body, comforting, it had been so long. Far too long since he had been able to seek such intimate contact with another human being. It felt so good, the way she was sighing against him, like it had been a while for her too. 

She pulled away from him slightly, keeping herself in his arms. Her hands moved to his chest, palms splayed out below his pecs. Nyx looked down at her while she looked up at him, her eyes wide.

“Good evening Nyx,” she spoke, her voice soft, sensuous, alive.

“Good evening Princess,” he smirked. Nyx knew that technically she wasn’t one and even if she was, being the Oracle would take priority over it but it just felt right. It felt just the right amount of respect and teasing, she didn’t seem to mind. 

Luna reached up and pressed a small hand against his cheek. She pulled him down, leaning herself up so she could press plush lips to his own. 

Their kiss was chaste, well Nyx tried his best to keep it that way anyway. It seemed however that Lunafreya had absolutely no intention of taking it slowly. She was almost climbing up his body in her haste to deepen their kiss. 

She tasted like champagne, overwhelming and sweet. She was practically grinding against him, rubbing herself against his front while her hands made their way up underneath his shirt. She didn’t waste any time. Her touch was like fire against his skin; her teeth pressing against his lips. All he could do was splay his hands against her back, hold her against his body while he let her do whatever the fuck she wanted. 

She was tugging on his braids, the pressure on the back of his neck made him moan, he couldn’t stop himself. His hands tightened on her waist, he tilted his head back. Letting her handle him, going wherever she wanted him. She’s kissing his skin, pressing soft lips to the slightly rough underside of his jaw. She’s touching teeth to his jugular, his Adam’s apple, she nuzzles against his neck as he swallows hard. 

Her hands are on his waist, thumbs underneath his shirt rubbing against the curve of his hip. She feels incredible, addicting. She’s kissing over his collarbone, breath hot against his skin. She’s in control, he doesn’t know what to do with his own hands. She’s perfect, he wants her to do whatever she wants. His body is hers just for tonight, for longer if she wants it, even though he knows it can’t be. 

Luna pushes him back towards the bed and he follows. She’s dragging at his shirt until he removes it for her. Her hands are almost immediately at his front, trailing across his waist, his hips. Gentle fingers trailing up and down the v of his hips until he’s bucking against her, trying to get some sort of friction. 

Her hand moves down, she grabs his clothed dick, stroking up and down through the fabric until he’s gasping and moaning for her. 

“Strip,” she orders him. Voice defiant and strong, as expected from the Oracle. He obeys, powerless not to. It’s a struggle, trying to get the belt and fly of his Kingsglaive issue pants over the far too large bulge. He struggles to concentrate on his own clothing as Luna starts untying her own nightgown. 

She’s wearing nothing underneath, her body naked as she pushes the soft fabric off her shoulders. Her skin is smooth, pale, he doesn’t know where to look, her perky breasts? The soft curve of her hips and waist? The way she’s glistening between her legs? Six, she’s perfect.

She leans up to kiss him again, pressing her bare body to his. She feels so good, warm against him. She’s grinding herself against him, he can feel the heat of her even though his half-undone pants. Her tongue is inside of his mouth, she’s rough, desperate. His hands are on her bare ass, pulling her against him, helping her grind her hot core against the bulge in his pants. Six, she’s going to stain his work clothes fuck he doesn’t even care. 

She keeps pushing him back towards the bed, giggling. She pushes him down against the bed and helps him undress. Her hands are everywhere as she helps him. He feels useless but he’s not going to complain. 

His cock is pointing straight up and dripping. He’s almost embarrassed but then her small, dainty hands are touching it and Nyx’s eyes flutter closed. She knows what she’s doing, and all too soon he’s pushing her away because fuck, if she kept this up they’d never get to the best part. 

Nyx may have, in anticipation taken a condom out of his wallet and put it on the bedside table, just in case. He tries to reach for it but then she’s straddling his waist. The heat of her is pressing down against the base of his cock and he can’t help but moan, writhe underneath her. She puts hands on his chest, scratches nails against his skin as she touches him. He bucks helplessly up into her with some sort of rhythm.

His hands are on her waist and her hips, he’s squeezing her breasts as she leans forward to kiss him. He can feel her arousal coating his cock as she keeps rocking against him. Eventually he stops her, holds tight enough on her hips until her rocking stops. She gets the idea, he’s sure of it. 

Luna reaches over him, and he moans as she presses against his cock again. Then she’s moving back, hands on his cock. She rolls the condom on without hesitation, it’s hot, this woman. This wonderful woman who comes across as being so pure, and virginial and white, isn’t really at all. 

His hands are tight on her thighs as she angles his cock up, the stretch of skin feels good. She’s laughing, he’s right in the palm of her hands. 

The sensation of her sinking down on him is dulled by the condom but it doesn’t matter. He can still feel the heat of her, the tightness of her body around him. The way her breath hitches and her heart races as her body stretches to accommodate him. His hands are so tight on her hips he’s worried he’ll bruise her. What a scandal that would be.

She gasps and he moans as she sinks all the way down, as their hips meet flush. Her nails are biting into his hip as she lifts herself up and sinks back down. She’s in control, working into a rhythm. She chases her own pleasure, her breathing getting faster, sweat beading at her temples, dripping down between her bouncing breasts. Nyx is simply along for the ride, he can’t find it within himself to mind. She feels so good, it won’t be difficult for him to find his own release inside of her. 

He just lifts his hips in time with her, snapping up and making her moan. Luna’s hair is everywhere, falling down her back. She looks like some sort of angel on top of him, well, is that not what she is?

He doesn’t want to be too bold, but fuck he’s getting close. He wants to hear more of her moans, more of the soft sighs slipping from her lips. She doesn’t stop him when he starts to move his hands, running across the inside of her thigh before pressing fingers to where they’re joined.

He presses and she gasps out his name. Her eyes close and she tightens around him. Fuck. There’s a rush of heat through his body, he wants more. She’s so wet, it’s so easy to move his fingers, to slip and twist and twirl against her soft folds and throbbing clit. 

It doesn’t take long before she comes and he follows her. He cries her name, and her his as she squeezes him like a vice. She collapses against him, curls up against his heaving chest, arms around him while she waits for her breathing to slow. He holds her, her warm breath tickling the hair on his chest. Six, he can’t believe that just happened. 

It’s later, when the Lady Lunafreya has managed to somehow put herself together again while he’s still a sweaty, sated mess on the bed. 

“Thank you, Nyx,” she says, her voice slightly hoarse and fuck that’s cute. She’s got her robe back on, tied her hair in a knot at the base of her neck. She looks like she could attend a professional function, he’s in awe of her.

She presses a kiss to his cheek, against his lips. She gives him a soft smile and then she’s gone, the door closed behind her. 

Nyx runs his hands over his face, still unable to believe that just happened. What the fuck he just did. She’s engaged to his boss, sort of, either way, that was inappropriate. He just stares up at the ceiling, wondering how he’s going to face her, face anyone tomorrow at the signing ceremony. He almost wants something to happen, wants something to go wrong. It’s selfish but he wants to have her again, he hasn’t felt this way about anyone for a long time. 

“Good job Ulric,” he scolds himself absent mindedly, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Find me on tumblr and twitter as TehRevving


End file.
